


When The River Stops Flowing

by EternalGalaxies



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Forest of the Dead, River's Death, Silence At The Library
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalGalaxies/pseuds/EternalGalaxies
Summary: A 320 word piece from River's perspective when she dies at the Library.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lines taken from the episode "Forest Of The Dead" (Season 4) and River's age taken from Tardis.Wikia.com.

"The Doctor's death doesn't fear me. Neither does my own. There's a much worse day coming for me."

As I think back to those words, the words I said so long ago when I was with my parents and the Doctor when he was still my Doctor, it seems that that day is today.

I mark my life by days. The Day I Regenerated In New York. The Day I Met My Mother And Father (When I was the same age as them). The Day I Became River Song/The Day I Met The Doctor. The Day I Married The Doctor. The Day My Parents Died. The Day I Met The New Doctor. The Day I Became A Professor. 

And now this. Today. The Day The Doctor Doesn't Know Me. I am a time traveler. This is to be expected, when you travel through time and you go far back enough. The man you love won't know you anymore. Or, he won't know you yet. 

As he stares at me with those sad brown eyes, I feel something inside me break. He is so young. Too young. Not even 1,000 years old yet. And I am not even 300. 

\----------------

Handcuffs. They were nothing to me before, in Stormcage where I could leave easily. But now they are useful. Because I will not allow my Doctor to sacrifice his life and erase all those times where he saved people in the future. 

Thousands of people die when the Doctor is around. 

But thousands more are saved. Everybody knows that everybody dies. But nobody knows it like the Doctor. I've seen what would happen if he ever died. All the stars would go out. 

So as I stare at him now, and he pleads with me not to do this, I feel a single tear slip down my cheek. The library will no longer be silent. 

But I will.


End file.
